


not so strong, now | dnf

by slvtnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Cock Slut, Light Masochism, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvtnap/pseuds/slvtnap
Summary: "f-fuck you, you always know what turns me on," dгeam stutters and george just laughs again, his hand trailing from dreams chin down to his neck. "yeah, i know how much you like it when i tell you how /good/ you are. how pretty you look, blushing and crying, begging for me to touch you more," george's voice is low as his other hand presses down against dream's erection ...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 396





	not so strong, now | dnf

**Author's Note:**

> warning for light masochism, praise kink, lots of degradation, george is rubbing his foot against dreams clothed dick for the first quarter, like i said lots of degrading, dream chokes around georges fingers, yeahh.

george presses his heel to the front of dreams boxers and dream breathes out shakily, head hanging low, his long hair covering his face. his eyes burn, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and he feels humiliated, sat on his knees with georges foot pressed against his clothed cock. he feels a hand brush against the bottom of his chin gently, the grip tightening around his jaw and forcing him to look up.  
george scoffs at how embarrassed dream looks, lips curved into a slight pout, cheeks a pretty pink. george digs his heel down, rubbing it harder against dream's crotch and he cries out, mouth dropping open to let out a loud moan. "g-george," he breathes out, eyes fluttering shut, pressing his hips up against the other boy's foot, grinding up against it, biting at his bottom lip.   
george laughs, digging his fingers into dreams chin and his eyes open quickly, hips stuttering. "you're so /needy/. its adorable," george says, his voice soft, smiling fondly. "fucking slut," he spits, his tone changing completely and he pulls his foot away, falling to his knees in front of dream. "you dont get to move unless i tell you to," he says and he's still holding dream's chin tightly, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.   
"now stay still. be a good boy," george orders, and dream fucking /melts/, a shaky moan leaving his lips just at those few words of praise and george smirks. "f-fuck you, you always know what turns me on," dream stutters and george just laughs again, his hand trailing from dreams chin down to his neck. "yeah, i know how much you like it when i tell you how /good/ you are. how pretty you look, blushing and crying, begging for me to touch you more," george's voice is low as his other hand presses down against dream's erection.   
dream feels sick from how aroused he is, feeling incredibly hot and his dick twitches against george's hand. "s-stop, fuck," he says, voice barely a whisper. and george coos. "oh, is it too much? feels too good? all im doing is talking, dear, and you're getting so worked up?" dream whimpers at the petname, gasping as george starts palming him through his boxers, his other hand tightening around dreams throat.   
"fuck, oh my god.. please," dream whines, trying to press his thighs together, mouth wide open as he lets out a few soft moans. george's hand wrapped around his throat has him feeling like he's about to come right at that moment and he opens his eyes, looking up at george helplessly, looking like he's about to cry, lips bright red from how much he's chewed on them and george feels so fucking /powerful/, able to turn this taller, stronger man into a submissive, needy mess below him and he forces his fingers into dreams mouth, the latter gagging slightly.   
dream drags his tongue along george's fingers, feeling spit collecting at the corners of his lips but he doesnt care, moaning so loud around george's digits as his warm hand wraps around his cock.   
he bucks his hips up but george just thrusts his fingers farther into his mouth in response and dream whimpers, cheeks heating up as george starts fucking his fingers into his mouth, brushing against the back of his throat sometimes. it hurts, but he loves it- feeling so dirty, licking all over george's fingers and gagging around them. he feels spit dripping out of his mouth, down his chin, and once it starts it doesn't stop. soon enough he's drooling around george's digits, thighs trembling and he feels himself getting close.   
"you're so fucking disgusting, getting off on the fact i have my fingers in your mouth. you're really such a cockslut you get turned on just by having something fucking down your throat," george says and thats the final straw for dream, rolling his hips up, tears spilling down his cheeks as he cums onto george's hand, moaning loudly. his thighs shake and his eyes roll back, his climax hitting him so hard he sees stars.   
george slips his fingers out of dreams mouth, his own dick twitching at the string of saliva that breaks. "jesus, i think thats the fastest you've ever came," george laughs, and dream smiles sheepishly.  
"the hardest, too," he admits, cheeks turning red at how hoarse his voice sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments bcuz i love them!! also follow me on twt, @slvtnap and send me the title of this fic ("not so strong, now") or the tile of one of my other fics to be let in :)


End file.
